Not Really Alone
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: A young girl ran away from her life. Orphaned and alone she hid for the most part, not caring much about the world around her. That is until she met him. His eyes saw through her, knowing just how she felt. She felt calm with him. Is it love?


Summary: A young girl ran away from her life. Orphaned and alone she hid for the most part, not caring much about the world around her. That is until she met him. His eyes saw through her, knowing just how she felt. She felt calm with him. Was it love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Sorry to let ya'll know. It's a sad truth. I do however own this story and the idea and since there aren't going to be many Pokemon in it I claim almost all of it.

"Not Really Alone"

A short story by May and Dawn are the best

Mira's POV

I felt alone. It was very cold outside. Yes that's right outside. I wasn't inside like the rest of the children around. Why do you ask? Well the sad truth is my mother and father died. So I'm all alone, in the cold wasteland. Snow falls around me, but I don't seem to care. I hardly notice as the cold, wet substance seeps into my shirt. I don't have anything warm to wear. I stare around me, my cold slightly worse. Yes that's right, I'm alone, cold and sick. I don't have a family now though. So I guess it doesn't matter. I don't feel that bad. I mean sure it's lonely, no one to talk to, but I see people passing by.

"Hey child where is your home?" they usually ask. Most of the time I don't respond. Why should I? They don't understand. They have fancy fur coats and fire like creatures. They got luxuries while I got nothing. No home, no warm clothing, not even a shelter unless you call this small newspaper I sometimes use one. I don't have much, but I try to make do. I can't remember the last time a person dropped me a nickel to buy some food.

"I pity you child. I'd give more, but you'd remember me and beg." They would say. I wouldn't care. I don't trust much people. People hardly look at me. I thought I was nuts to be outside, probably the only child, until I saw a figure. The figure walked by me, hardly noticing until I stood up and slid on the frozen place near a pipe that pours out water. He reached out a hand to me. I took it shakily. I didn't trust many other people, but he seemed nice. The boy stared at me, looking at the short- sleeved shirt and short set I had on.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" he asked. He looked at me curiously. I was afraid to answer. I stood there shivering. He sighed and looked closer at me, staring at my green eyes. "Do you have a home?"

At this point I was pretty scared, but I didn't care. He was going to help me…wasn't he? "I have no home. My parents died. I ran away." He looked at me, understanding fully and for that moment I felt like I was no longer alone. Like I had a place in this world. He turned his head towards a log cabin. Was he helping me or would he hurt me like they tried to, those awful men in black. I stood there wondering, pondering the moment. He tugged at my wrist.

"You are going to freeze to death." He said. I nodded slowly. I didn't understand proper grammar since I was only 9 and I never went to school. I've been homeless for the last 4 years. He shook his head and pulled me along. I smiled lightly, a faint row of pink creeping across my face. He had pretty silvery white hair. His eyes were blue like the ocean. We walked into the cabin.

Regular POVS

Mira walked into the cabin, her mind on the boy. She watched as he pulled out a chair for her, pointing for her to sit so they could talk. The boy started. "My name's White. Some call me Winter since I'm used to the weather. What's your name?"

"My name is Mira. Short for Miranda it is. I wish I could use proper grammar."

"So Mira, did you have any siblings?"

Mira shuddered. Oh how she didn't want to remember their death. She nodded slowly. "Yeah. They died. The both of them."

"Oh. That's too bad."

Mira nods slowly. "Yes. Yes it is. Especially their death." She had hardly a chance to believe what she just spoke. White nodded at her to go on if she felt like it. "They were killed in a serious car crash. One of them was on a motorcycle. A semi swerved on the frozen roads, crashing into them and killing them instantly."

White's eyes showed sorrow, or so Mira thought. "I'm sorry to hear that. Quite tragic if I do say so myself."

Mira nodded. "Yes indeed." She looked at White, heart racing. "Where is your family?"

"I too have none. Mine died. Almost like your siblings, only the car rolled into a ditch and caught on fire. I found this cabin and made it my home. I help others who are orphaned or abandoned here." His eyes settled on the small girl before him. He was 11 she was nine or eight he guessed. She was a bluenette as some call it. A girl with pretty blue hair she was. Ribbons were tied at the end of the hair. She looked at White and he looked back, a faint pink color on each of their cheeks.

"It's hard to live without much, isn't it? I…like your white hair!" she covered her mouth. How could she tell him that? How did it slip her by? Even she didn't know, although the warmth in her heart grew.

"…I…think I love you!" the boy blurted out. His eyes were hidden. Small pink blush dotted his face. His cheeks were warm. Had he really said that? Would she feel the same?

"I love you too! I don't think I would've lived much longer if I hadn't met you." With that said the boy handed the girl something. She looked at it and the boy nodded for her to throw it. Her eyes widened. It was a fire creature wasn't it? It had a red and yellow tail and looked like a small fox. Her eyes glowed bright. Its body was orange. It was a…

"It's a Flareon. It's a fire fox Pokemon. I decided to give it to you since you look like you could help it. I'll help you understand the basic of being a Pokemon trainer." Mira smiled, her eyes on the boy and his wonderful gift. She knew this would be the start of a wonderful relationship that would grow as she grew older.

Well what did you think of my story? Good? Bad? Between? I just came up with the idea from Cinderella I guess. I don't know. It just came to me. Anyways REVIEW. It's much appreciated and it will take little of your time. Thank you for reviewing.

Heather


End file.
